


Operation: Get Back Together!

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Gen, Getting Back Together, Ice Skating Summer Camp, Lotsa OC's, M/M, Next Generation, children oc's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: Jeanne Plisetsky and Yulian Leroy have a plan they're gonna work on this whole summer and it's getting their parents, Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky back together after six years of being divorced.Will they succeed? Or is it actually too late?





	1. Prologue: What's Going On?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy (early) Easter guys! 
> 
> So this is a new fanfic! I am so sorry that I haven't updated Remember in ages. I know, I'm very much disappointed as well, but school ate me up and spat me out mercilessly and to be honest I haven't been able to fix myself up since then. But I have thought of this AU for a while now, and I wanted to work on it before I lose interest in it ; v ;. Which I hope won't be for a while because I am heavily invested in all the characters I made for this and the plot itself. 
> 
> I will not be abandoning Remember, but I will also be doing major re-writing on it as I do not think I wrote it well enough the first time. 
> 
> I am so sorry for this long as note! Enjoy the prequel!

**_“Well, I can’t do this anymore!”_ **

**_“What do you mean!?”_ **

**_“You have no time for us anymore, all you do is work.”_ **

**_“Well, I’m sorry, I’m busy making sure you all have a roof above your heads, clothes on your back, food on your plates.”_ **

**_A laugh, “We all know you have enough money to fund the whole city, don’t give me that shit.”_ **

**_A sigh, “I’m sorry I missed a lot,”_ **

**_“Oh yeah, you missed a lot! I hate you!”_ **

**_“Well, I hate you too!”_ **

**_“This marriage is a mistake.”_ **

**_“I’m glad you know!”_ **

**_“I want a divorce.”_ **

**_“Fine!”_ **

* * *

 

That’s how I thought my parent’s divorce went like, well, I was still young when they divorced so I didn’t know what they really divorced about, all I know from daddy is that papa was a very busy man who lost time for us and so they divorced, along with the separation was my twin brother and I’s separation, I was brought into Saint Petersburg, Russia with my daddy and my twin brother stayed with my papa back in Montreal, Canada. Daddy keeps contact with me, but I’ve never seen him outside a computer screen.

Oh of course! Introductions, My name is Jeanne Plisetsky, if my parents were married, I’d be Jeanne Plisetsky-Leroy, my name was from my papa, Jean-Jacques Leroy, he was a famous ice skater once upon a time, but now he’s a business man who has a lot of money, he sends a whole lot of cash to us every month, enough to last—I don’t know, 4 months? My daddy is Yuri Plisetsky, he’s an ice skater, still an ice skater, and he told me that he’d retire sooner or later, but I don’t see that happening sooner, we’re often at the ice rink and sometimes daddy trains me, I want to be a great ice skater too!

Can I tell you a secret? My brother, Yulian and I are planning to get our parents back together, by the end of this year no less! There’s a Ice Skating Summer Camp here hosted by Uncle Viktor and Uncle Yuuri, they were both amazing ice skaters who I grew up seeing every now and then, so I asked Yulian to ask Daddy to take him here for the summer, papa would probably stay here with him for the whole summer too, and in those weeks, we’ll initiate Operation: Get Back Together!


	2. A Day In The Plisetsky Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter already? 
> 
> A day into a normal Plisetsky day. Jeanne contacts her Leroy family and wishes the next week would come already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! 
> 
> Classes again tomorrow

“Morning kitten” the older blond, carefully shook his sleeping daughter, who softly opened her eyes and gave a small yawn, “Good morning daddy,” she replied, rubbing her sleepy eyes and sat up, “What time is it daddy?” she said excitedly, “If you wanna call Yulian, it’s still early there sweetie,” he reminded, helping her off the bed and into the bathroom, “Now, wash your face and I’ll wait for you downstairs, Grandpa made warm _kasha,_ ” he said, kissing the top of her bed head, and went downstairs to the company of his grandfather, Nikolai, “Is she awake?” the older man chuckled, reading the newspaper, Yuri nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be taking her to training with me, is that okay?” he asked, filling a bowl with the steaming porridge, and then placed it in front of his grandfather, one for his daughter and one for him, “When hasn’t that been okay?” the old man laughed again and in time for the blonde ten-year old to run down and kiss her grandfather’s cheek. “Morning grandpa!” she greeted before sitting next to her just as Yuri placed a warm glass of milk and sat beside her as well. “We’re going to the ice rink today,” he reminded his daughter, who nodded as she ate her breakfast, “Can we call brother later?” she asked, munching away, Yuri nodded, “Later, when he’s awake,” he agreed. Jean and Yuri have been divorced for almost 6 years now, but thankfully; they keep in contact with one another, even if just for the kids.

The father-daughter duo made their way to the Ice Palace Rink, it was mid-April and the weather is warming up but not too much, they held each other’s hands, Yuri was glad the home he bought was a walk away from the rink, they arrived in less than ten minutes, greeting some people and headed towards the locker room to drop their bags, grabbing only two pairs of skates and headed towards the benches, Yuri tying the laces on Jeanne’s pink and purple skates and then tied his own tiger-printed skates. “Ready?” he asked, grabbing her hands, the blonde nodded and they made their way to the ice, just skating around for a while before Yuri had to practice his own programs, Jeanne decided to get her phone and pressed to video call her twin brother, “Good morning Yulian!” she greeted when the black haired boy answered, “Morning,” he yawned, “Are you at the ice rink?” he asked, looking at her back, “Yeah! Go, look at daddy!” she grinned changing to back camera and focused it on Yuri.

“Daddy looks pretty as always,” a rare smile graced the boy’s face as he looked at one of his fathers, Yulian had missed his daddy, as if on cue, Yuri faced the camera, smiling and skating towards them, “Hey baby, how are you?” he smiled to the camera, Jeanne changed it back to front cam, facing it both her and her dad. “It’s pretty boring, I’m still in my room, just woke up,” he explained, rolling over and sat up, “Get breakfast already,” Yuri grinned, but looked up, to check the clock, “Ah! Daddy needs to practice some more, I’ll talk to you later, I love you.” The older blond replied before smiling again and skated away. Jeanne leisurely glided through the ice, “So, anyway, you’re coming here next week right?” she asked, “Yup, papa already said yes, we got the tickets and hotel ready,” he replied, standing up, messing up his hair and put the phone on a table, “Be right back! I’m just gonna brush my teeth!” he yelled and disappeared before returning after a minute, “Dad will be leaving after breakfast, so let’s go there for breakfast,” he said, Jeanne rolled her eyes, Yulian had this weird thing that he seems like he’s vlogging, she was skating until a familiar face got into the camera’s line of sight. “Daddy!” she exclaimed, Jean sipped into his coffee before putting it down; “Hey Princess, how are you?” he started, as Yulian sat down on the chair.

Jeanne smiled and explained what’s going on her day, she missed the idea of a whole family, and they’re still a family but… she glanced at her papa and back to her daddy. She wanted them back together and so did Yulian.

“Papa, I am so excited to see you here soon, I missed you both and daddy does too!” his eyes widened at the mention of Yuri but he smiled, “Well, I miss you both as well,” which gave Jeanne and Yulian more hope that there would be a bigger chance that they would get back together. “Daddy, come here and say good bye!” she grinned, Yuri skated near, “Bye baby!” he said but his eyes widened as he saw the one on the screen was none other than his ex husband, blushing hard.

Jean chuckled, faking his confident demeanor, “Yup, see you next week baby,” he winked at the blushing blond. Yuri tightened his fist and groaned inwardly, “Whatever Leroy,” he rolled his eyes, “Bye daddy,” Yulian said softly, “Bye Papa, bye Yulian!” Jeanne said and they all waved at each other, before ending the video call. Yuri groaned again, “Ahh, that man has always been such a flirt.” He said skating away once again.

“I can’t wait for next week.” Jeanne told herself, skating after her father. “Daddy, wait, teach me new jumps!” which was replied with, “You’re too young!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update by the end of the week, hopefully. HAHAHA 
> 
> Nah, seriously, I'd update before the week ends, 
> 
> Either characters profile or chapter 2 on the next update tbh


	3. Operation 1: Say No To Hotels!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is reunited and there are some problems that they meet along the way, could this be part of the twin's plans? 
> 
> A new character is unlocked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I got a bit shy knowing my sister, TheMonsterWhoWentEast read this story ; v ;. Also go check out her Chasing Viktor fanfiction! It's really well-written and it's a soulmate au that is rather faithful (not all the way) from the original anime!
> 
> Here's Chapter 3 (Operation 1) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Jeanne's Point of View

My eyes scanned the waiting area in the airport, daddy and I were currently seated, waiting for both Yulian and Papa. They're arriving today from Montreal and I can't help but giggle, just imagining both of them--mostly Yulian whining about their 14-hour travel time. Daddy was on his phone tapping away, headphones lazily hanging from his neck. He probably would never tell another living soul, but I knew he was excited to see-- not just Yulian but also papa as well. I looked at my phone screen, the time displayed, "10:40 am" they would be allowed to go outside right about this time, but knowing the congestion inside, it would probably take a while before we could have our loving reunion. Daddy probably had thought the same thing, as his are glued to the airport's doors, waiting for them to open, I like to think that from the years that they've been divorced, seeing Papa for the first time would invoke such powerful emotions that he'd run and jump into his arms--- Hey! I'm not delusional, okay? Just wishful.

 

We waited for a couple more minutes before the doors opened and people came pouring out quickly running over to family members, friends and some were even alone. Pretty and handsome flight stewards came after them, I smiled, they looked so elegant with their uniforms and their pretty smiles. I was too distracted by them that I didn't see the boy running towards me in full tackle mode. "Oof! Hey!" I managed to groan before opting to glare at the assailant before my blue eyes had stared into green. "Yulian!" I exclaimed, hugging him back as tight as I could, "I missed you so much!!!" I added, honestly speaking, I missed my brother as dearly as I ever could. He was my twin brother, my other half, I have never felt more complete than when I am next to him.

 

Our emotional hug was cut when I heard a camera's shutter sound, "That is just plain adorable," my eyes followed to where the voice was, the tall figure I've missed other than my brother. I missed him so much that my eyes watered instantly. "Papa!!" I cried, jumping into his arms, which he had expertly caught me, rubbing my back in soothing circles in order to cease my crying, I also saw Yulian run to daddy to hug him tight, I heard papa chuckle again, "Whose idea was it to separate these two from us again?" He said, probably to lighten up the mood.

 

After that emotional moment, I wiped my eyes dry and papa kept me on his lap, the entire time we were waiting for daddy to get the car, there was something warm and comforting and familiar about sitting on your father's lap. Something I have missed for a very long time, "Papa, will you be staying at our place?" I asked, looking up to him, he smiled faintly, "I'd love to sweetie but I don't think your daddy would appreciate that." He replied to which I pouted. We'll see about that. I thought as Yulian and I locked eyes.

 

Daddy came soon after, and after putting their luggages into the car, Yulian and I immediately jumped into the backseat, leaving our parents to sit beside one another in front. Snapping a picture of the two of them with their backs turned to me, and snapped a selfie of Yulian and I, uploading it to IG almost instantly.

 

**_Captioned:_ **   
**_Guess who's together? #FamilyLove_ **

 

So! We got to the hotel, our first mission starts here! This hotel actually belongs to another former skater's husband that was acquainted with my parents, his name is Christophe Giacometti. He's a Swiss man and a close friend of Papa and Uncle Viktor as well, I am also well-acquainted with their daughter named Cassandra, who will play a big role in this plan, if I may add.

 

"Good Morning Sir, how may I help you?" A sugary sweet voice said, and there she was, in all her beauty; Cassie, donning some contacts and a different hairstyle "Good morning," papa greeted back, "I'm Jean-Jacques Leroy, we're here for our reservation." He flashes her a charming smile, to which Cassie--fakes-- swoons. "Oh my gosh! You're JJ right? I am such a big fan of you and your... work" she said in her flirtiest tone, and the most love-sick expression she can muster and then moved her eyes back to the monitor, 'checking" the system for a reservation. She gasped, "Sir, are you sure you have a reservation here?" she asked, feigning surprise, both papa and daddy's eyes widened up a bit, "Are you sure?" he asked again, leaning on the counter. She began hitting random buttons on the keyboard to "check" once more before sighing, "There really isn't any room here for you sir, and since it's a peak season, we're fully booked... However..." her voice and face both flirty. "I could offer you a room, handsome." she practically purred.

 

I was in awe with Cassie's acting that I didn't realize daddy was already seething with anger, "That's it." he growled, pushing papa away from the counter, "No, thank you." he glared at her and looked at papa, "You can stay at my place for the time being." and then pulled him to the direction of the door. After they went outside, I heard a sigh from Cassie, "Woo, you twins owe me big time, that was so weird and uncomfortable," she chuckled, releasing her hair from the tight bun it was placed in. "But, at least you guys got what you wanted," she smiled ruffling both our hair.

 

"I really hope they get back together, they seem like a fun couple," she winked at us, "Thanks for your help, we really appreciate it." I said, grabbing my brothers hand, "Thank you," he agreed, silently before we ran out to our parents.

 

As we ran off to the car, I couldn't help but smile, grabbing my phone to capture the moment my parents were holding hands,

 

I seriously can't wait for them to get back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda introduced Cassandra in this chapter, but fear not, there will be more chapters to meet them. Plus, an OC list will be updated to this story soon!
> 
> So, stay tuned!
> 
> Critiques, comments, kudos are all welcome!


	4. Author's Chapter: OC Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of OC's that are and will be present in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I promised an OC profile chapter, although I already have the next chapter written down :) 
> 
> Hope this gives you a few ideas for the characters and their relationships with one another. 
> 
> This is pretty long, because I'm using a generic OC Profile Template

General

Full Name: Jeanne Yulia Plisetsky-Leroy  
Nickname: Jeanne, Jee, Yulia, Baby J, Princess  
Age: 10  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: October 10  
Currently living in: Saint Petersburg, Russia

Appearance

Skin colour: Tan  
Hair style: Long, straight  
Hair colour: Blonde  
Eye colour: Light blue

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- Her parents  
\- Her brother  
\- Friends  
\- Ice Skating  
\- Ballet

Dislikes:  
\- People who flirt with her parents  
\- Boastful people  
\- Warm places  
\- Bugs

Relationships

Family:  
\- Jean-Jacques Leroy (Father)  
\- Yuri Plisetsky (Father)  
\- Yulian Plisetky-Leroy (Twin Brother)  
\- Nikolai Plisetsky (Grandfather)  
\- Alain Leroy (Grandfather)  
\- Nathalie Leroy (Grandmother)  
\- Jacqueline Leroy (Aunt)  
\- Julian Leroy (Uncle)

Love interest: (They're still 10 and 13 tho-- so not yet)   
\- Milo Altin

Friends:  
\- Sumalee Chulanont  
\- Yujiro Nikiforov-Katsuki  
\- Lei De La Iglesia  
\- Emilia Crispino-Nekola

* * *

 

General

Full Name: Yulian Jaime Plisetsky-Leroy  
Nickname: Yulian, Jamie, Baby J, Yules, Prince  
Age: 10  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: October 10  
Currently living in: Montreal, Canada

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Neat, nape-length hair  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Green

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- His parents  
\- His sister  
\- Reading  
\- Silence  
\- Staying at home

Dislikes:  
\- Competitive Skating  
\- Long flights  
\- Noisy People/Places

  
Relationships

Family:  
\- Jean-Jacques Leroy (Father)  
\- Yuri Plisetsky (Father)  
\- Jeanne Plisetky-Leroy (Twin Sister)  
\- Nikolai Plisetsky (Grandfather)  
\- Alain Leroy (Grandfather)  
\- Nathalie Leroy (Grandmother)  
\- Jacqueline Leroy (Aunt)  
\- Julian Leroy (Uncle)

Love interest:  
\- Sumalee Chulanont

Friends:  
\- Milo Altin  
\- Yujiro Nikiforov-Katsuki  
\- Lei De La Iglesia  
\- Emilia Crispino-Nekola

 

* * *

General

Full Name: Milo Altin  
Nickname: Milo, Mil  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: May 18  
Currently living in: Saint Petersburg, Russia

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Short and a bit spiked  
Hair colour: Red  
Eye colour: Black

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- His parents  
\- Ice Skating  
\- Jeanne  
\- Music

Dislikes:  
\- Being teased  
\- Spicy Food

Relationships

Family:  
\- Otabek Altin (Father)  
\- Mila Babicheva (Mother)

Love interest:  
\- Jeanne Plisetsky-Leroy

Friends:  
\- Yulian Plisetsky-Leroy  
\- Yujiro Nikiforov-Katsuki  
\- Lei De La Iglesia  
\- Emilia Crispino-Nekola'  
\- Sumalee Chulanont

* * *

General

Full Name: Vladimir Nikiforov-Katsuki  
Nickname: Vlad, Ice Prince, Imir  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: November 25  
Currently living in: Saint Petersburg, Russia

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Long, midback, straight  
Hair colour: Silver  
Eye colour: Brown

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- Ice Skating  
\- Hedeon  
\- Playing the piano

Dislikes:  
\- His parents  
\- People who are not worth his time  
\- Being compared to his parents

Relationships

Family:  
\- Yuuri Katsuki (Father)  
\- Viktor Nikiforov (Father)  
\- Yujiro Nikiforov-Katsuki (Younger Brother)

\- Hiroko Katsuki (Grandmother)

\- Toshiya Katsuki (Grandfather)

\- Mari Katsuki (Aunt)

Love interest: (Undecided)  
\- Cassandra Giacometti-Desrosiers or Hedeon Popovich

Friends:  
\- Hedeon Popovich  
\- Milan Crispino-Nekola  
\- Cassandra Giacometti-Desrosiers  
\- Soledad Martinez

* * *

 

 

General

Full Name: Yujiro Nikiforov-Katsuki  
Nickname: Yuji  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: August 18  
Currently living in: Saint Petersburg, Russia

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Nape length  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Blue

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- Ice Skating  
\- His parents  
\- His brother  
\- Being the center of attention  
\- Affection

Dislikes:  
\- Being teased/fooled  
\- Not being noticed

Relationships

Family:  
\- Yuuri Katsuki (Father)  
\- Viktor Nikiforov (Father)  
\- Vladimir Nikiforov-Katsuki (Older Brother)

\- Hiroko Katsuki (Grandmother)

\- Toshiya Katsuki (Grandfather)

\- Mari Katsuki (Aunt)

 

Love interest: (Undecided)  
\- None yet

Friends:  
\- Yulian Plisetsky-Leroy  
\- Jeanne Plisetsky-Leroy  
\- Milo Altin  
\- Lei De La Iglesia  
\- Emilia Crispino-Nekola'

* * *

 

General

Full Name: Sumalee Chulanont  
Nickname: Lee, Malee, Mal  
Age: 10  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: December 10  
Currently living in: Seoul, South Korea

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Shoulder lenth  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Dark Grey

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- Ice Skating  
\- His parents  
\- Being left alone  
\- Dogs  
\- Scenic Photographs

Dislikes:  
\- Socializing  
\- Photos with her in them

Relationships

Family:  
\- Phichit Chulanont (Father)  
\- Seung Gil Lee (Father)

Love interest:  
\- Yulian Plisetsky-Leroy

Friends:  
\- Yulian Plisetsky-Leroy  
\- Jeanne Plisetsky-Leroy  
\- Milo Altin  
- Lei De La Iglesia

* * *

 

General

Full Name: Cassandra Giacometti-Desrosiers  
Nickname: Cass, Cassie, Andra, Sandra  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: March 14  
Currently living in: Lausanne, Switzerland

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Lower Back, curly  
Hair colour: Light brown  
Eye colour: Green

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- Vladimir  
\- Her parents  
\- Socializing  
\- Cats  
\- Ice Skating  
\- Dancing

Dislikes:  
\- Worrying too much about her friends and the younger skaters  
\- Being teased about her crush on Vladimir (she secretly likes it tbh)

Relationships

Family:  
\- Lysandre Desrosiers (Father)  
\- Christophe Giacometti-Desrosiers

Love interest: (Undecided)  
\- Vladimir Nikiforov-Katsuki

Friends:  
\- Hedeon Popovich  
\- Milan Crispino-Nekola  
\- Soledad Martinez

* * *

 

General

Full Name: Lei De La Iglesia  
Nickname: Lei  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: June 27  
Currently living in: Seattle, USA

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Tan  
Hair style: Short  
Hair colour: Dark brown  
Eye colour: Brown

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- His parents  
\- Composing  
\- Playing Instruments  
\- Writing songs  
\- Being away from the limelight  
\- Supporting his friends

Dislikes:  
\- His shyness

Relationships

Family:  
\- Leo De La Iglesia (Father)  
\- Guang Hong Ji (Father)

Love interest: (Undecided)  
\- None yet

Friends:  
\- Yulian Plisetsky-Leroy  
\- Jeanne Plisetsky-Leroy  
\- Milo Altin  
\- Sumalee Chulanont  
\- Emilia Crispino-Nekola

* * *

General

Full Name: Emilia Crispino-Nekola  
Nickname: Emi, Milia, Brocon  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: January 15  
Currently living in: Bologna, Italy

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Tan  
Hair style: Midback length  
Hair colour: Dirty blonde  
Eye colour: Blue

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- Her parents  
\- Her brother  
\- Ice dancing  
\- Cooking

Dislikes:  
\- Being teased about her love for her brother  
\- Girls who like her brother

Relationships

Family:  
\- Emil Nekola (Father)  
\- Michele Crispino (Father)  
\- Milan Crispino-Nekola (Older Brother)

Love interest: (Undecided)  
\- None yet

Friends:  
\- Yulian Plisetsky-Leroy  
\- Jeanne Plisetsky-Leroy  
\- Milo Altin  
\- Lei De La Iglesia  
\- Sumalee Chulanont

* * *

 

General

Full Name: Milan Crispino-Nekola  
Nickname: Mil, Milan  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: April 12  
Currently living in: Bologna, Italy

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Tan  
Hair style: Short and spiked  
Hair colour: Brown  
Eye colour: Violet

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- His parents  
\- His sister  
\- His friends  
\- Making jokes  
\- Ice Dancing

Dislikes:  
\- Nothing much

Relationships

Family:  
\- Emil Nekola (Father)  
\- Michele Crispino (Father)  
\- Emilia Crispino-Nekola (Younger sister)

Love interest: (Undecided)  
\- None yet

Friends:  
\- Hedeon Popovich  
\- Vladimir Nikiforov-Katsuki  
\- Cassandra Giacometti-Desrosiers  
\- Soledad Martinez

* * *

General

Full Name: Soledad Martinez  
Nickname: Soledad, Sol  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: March 3  
Currently living in: Tenerife, Spain

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Mid-back length and curly  
Hair colour: Naturally blonde but she dyes it black  
Eye colour: Green

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- Her mother  
\- Sala  
\- Ballet

  
Dislikes:  
\- Her biological father

Relationships

Family:  
\- Amanda Martinez (Mother)  
\- Sala Crispino-Martinez (Step mother)  
\- Unnamed Biological Asshole (Father)

Love interest: (Undecided)  
\- None yet

Friends:  
\- Hedeon Popovich  
\- Vladimir Nikiforov-Katsuki  
\- Cassandra Giacometti-Desrosiers  
\- Milan Crispino-Nekola

* * *

General

Full Name: Hedeon Popovich  
Nickname: Hed, Eon, Hedeon  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: September 22  
Currently living in: Saint Petersburg, Russia

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Short  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Green

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- His family  
\- Extreme Sports  
\- Ice Skating  
\- Vladimir

  
Dislikes:  
\- Sitting down for too long  
\- Idle chats

Relationships

Family:  
\- Georgi Popovich (Father)  
\- Hannah Faulkner-Popovich (Mother)

Love interest: (Undecided)  
\- Vladimir Nikiforov-Katsuki

Friends:  
\- Vladimir Nikiforov-Katsuki  
\- Cassandra Giacometti-Desrosiers  
\- Milan Crispino-Nekola  
\- Soledad Martinez

* * *

General

Full Name: Amanda Crispino-Martinez  
Nickname: Manda, Amanda  
Age: 32  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: February 22  
Currently living in: Tenerife, Spain

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Shoulder-length, straight  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Green

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- Her daughter  
\- Sala  
\- Ballet  
\- Choreographing

  
Dislikes:  
\- Remembering pasts

Relationships

Family:  
\- Soledad Martinez (Daughter)  
\- Sala Crispino-Martinez (Wife)

Love interest:  
\- Sala Crispino

Friends:  
\- Michele Crispino-Nekola  
\- Emil Nekola  
\- Mila Babicheva  
\- Jean-Jacques Leroy

* * *

General

Full Name: Hannah Faulkner-Popovich  
Nickname: Anna, Hannah  
Age: 32  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 5  
Currently living in: Saint Petersburg, Russia

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Shoulder-length, straight  
Hair colour: Red  
Eye colour: Dark Green

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- Her family  
\- Extreme Sports  
\- Taking risks  
\- Outdoors

  
Dislikes:  
\- Bringing up her accident (she lost a leg due to a skiing incident)

Relationships

Family:  
\- Georgi Popovich (Husband)  
\- Hedeon Popovich (Son)

Love interest:  
\- Georgi Popovich

Friends:  
\- Mila Babicheva  
\- Yuri Plisetsky  
\- Viktor Nikiforov  
\- Christophe Giacometti

* * *

General

Full Name: Enzo Lefbvre  
Nickname: Enzo  
Age: 36  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: September 27  
Currently living in: Montreal, Canada

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Tan  
Hair style: Short  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Blue

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- His family  
\- His friends  
\- Fashion

  
Dislikes:  
\- Deadlines  
\- Uncooperative Models  
\- S T R E S S

Relationships

Family:  
\- Isabella Yang (Wife )

Love interest:  
\- Isabella Yang

Friends:  
\- Jean-Jacques Leroy  
\- Leo De La Iglesia  
\- Otabek Altin

* * *

General

Full Name: Ryou Yamamoto  
Nickname: Ryou  
Age: 30  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: December 17  
Currently living in: Miyazaki, Japan

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Short  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Brown

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- His family  
\- Housework  
\- Supporting his husband

  
Dislikes:  
\- His timidness  
\- Worrying

Relationships

Family:  
\- Kenjirou Minami (Husband)  
\- Kyoko Yamamoto (Daughter )

Love interest:  
\- Kenjirou Minami

Friends:  
\- Yuuri Katsuki  
\- Viktor Nikiforov

* * *

General

Full Name: Kyoko Yamamoto  
Nickname: Kyoko-chan  
Age: 3  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: May 3  
Currently living in: Miyazaki, Japan

  
Appearance

Skin colour: Light  
Hair style: Short  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Brown

Likes/Dislikes

Likes:  
\- Crawling  
\- Eating  
\- Sleeping

  
Dislikes:  
\- Noise

  
Relationships

Family:  
\- Ryou Yamamoto (Father)  
\- Kenjirou Minami (Father)

  
Love interest:  
\- None

Friends:  
Most skaters love Baby Kyoko <3

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down who you're most intrigued by! This story will focus on the Plisetsky-Leroy couple getting back together but I will write down some oneshots or so about the next-generation!
> 
> Do not put hate on these children, although I accept concrit! :) 
> 
> Ask about the OC's if you wish! <3


	5. One Love, One House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK. Inspired by Puppysicle's latest post with Yuri and his baby girl; kinda reignited my love for Pliroy Family AU's 
> 
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/puppysabicle/photos/a.1576856995726511.1073741829.1573455566066654/1817825468296328/?type=3
> 
> So, let's get back into the family business.

The family made their way to the Plisetsky Household, both adults blushing from the earlier happenings; Jean busying himself by looking outside and Yuri focusing heavily on driving them home, the twins watch the scene idly when Jeanne’s phone rang,

**CALLER ID: UNCLE BEKA**

The little girl smiled deviously, all according to plan— “Daddy, can you pull over a bit? It’s Uncle Beka, I bet he wants to talk to you.” She said sweetly, waving the phone over to his father, “Baby, I can’t right now, I don’t see an opening for me to stop on,” he frowned, “Why don’t you give it to your father?” he nods towards the man beside him, to which Jean smiled warmly to and accepted the phone.

“Hey Otabek, what’s up?” the Canadian had asked once he answered the call and put it on speaker, _**“JJ, you’re in Russia?”**_ the Kazakh asked in his regular monotone, _‘of course he had known he was here,’_ Jeanne had thought. “Yeah, I arrived a few hours ago, anyway, Yuri’s driving right now, but you’re on speaker, anything wrong?” the brunet asked, _**“Oh yeah, Yura, remember the last week when I said Mila and I needed to go to Kazakhstan because of my family right?”**_ Yuri nods, “Yeah, I remember, what’s up with that, you leaving already?” the blond asked, eyes still on the road, _**“Yes, but there’s a bit of a problem… you see Milo has gotten a bit of a flu, and Mila says it’s better if he doesn’t come this time.”**_ Yuri nodded again, “Sounds about right, do you want me to come pick him up from your place?” he suggested, _**“That would be amazing Yura! We’re actually on our way to the airport already,”**_ Mila’s voice rang through the phone, “No problem Mila, I’ll be on my way,” he said and JJ ended the call, unconsciously, Yuri’s hand wander from the gearstick to JJ’s hand and squeezed it, “Sorry for this, I know you’re tired from your flight,” then suddenly as if a spell was broken, Yuri slapped Jean’s hand and brought it back to the steering wheel, blushing like a ripe tomato.

Jean had a smile for the rest of the ride to the Altin household and the kids had thanked their lucky stars for that small but meaningful interaction. When they reached the house, you could see Otabek loading up their car with bags and he waved as he saw the family park near them, Yuri and JJ exited the car and grabbed one another for a hug, “It’s been a while man!” Jean had said as he pulled out from the hug, “Yeah, it has been, it’s good to see all of you together,” he mused as the twins got out of the car and hugged him as well. Mila went outside with an overly covered Milo Altin. “Glad you’re here Yura, and thank you for this.” She sighed in relief hugging the blond who was like a brother to her, “Hey Leroy~ nice seeing you here,” she winked at the Canadian who smiled in return.

While Otabek was saying his goodbyes to his son, Mila pulled Yuri aside, “So, Milo doesn’t have a fever… but he has a terrible cold and headaches keep on coming back, I put his medicine in his bag, don’t worry, he knows what to drink… All in all, thanks for letting him stay with you until we come back Yura, you’re a life saver—if only we didn’t have to go—but we already promised Beka’s parents…” she frowned, Yuri shook his head, “C’mon, what are friends for?” he grinned, “Plus, Milo is such a nice kid and he’s responsible, I won’t have a hard time with him,” he finished. Mila hugged him again, before they parted and Mila head to kiss her son goodbye and waved at the twins as well.

They went their separate ways and Milo was leaning against the window, trying to get a bit away from the twins, Yuri smiled at the concern and drove fast to their home. The family went inside, dropping their bags near the living room, “Grandpa, we’re home!” Yuri called out, the older man moving from the back and eyes zero in on Jean, the two haven’t spoken to one another since before the divorce, and was one of the reasons JJ was worried about coming to Russia in the first place. Yuri and the twins—even Milo grew silent, awaiting if the older man would hit Jean or shout at him, ‘He didn’t seem happy when they divorced’ Jeanne remembered. “Hey Nikolai, how are you---” the Canadian started before the Russian raised his hand and Jean had closed his eyes instinctively when he felt a warm hug. “Welcome home.” He simply said and pulled away, his eyes a bit watery before patting his shoulder and moving onto pat Yulian’s shoulders.

Jean grinned wildly, immediately looking at Yuri to see him smile fondly at him too, Nikolai took a glance at the two and remembered the same look on their faces when he allowed them to date. He shook his head fondly, some things never do change.

Before anything else happened, Milo did a small cough, “Uncle Yura… may I rest now?” the stoic boy had asked, Yuri nodded, “You know where the guest room is Milo, go ahead,” the redhead rushing towards the room and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later, a message found its way to Yulian and Jeanne’s phones.

From Milo  
To: Yulian; Jeanne  
Good luck on your mission, I’ll pretend to be sick and try to “get better” in here.

The duo grinned to themselves, and they both tapped their parents’ backs, “We’re going to our room,” she said excitedly, “Yulian is probably tired, so we’ll try to rest or play games in there!” she added and Yulian nodded along. Yuri smiled, “Alright, go ahead you two…” he said and the twins ran along with the bags into Jeanne’s bedroom. Nikolai chuckled, “You better let Jean rest too, it’s been a rather long day, huh?” the man smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye before he left to rest in his own room.

Yuri looked at Jean, “Well, it seems that you have to be tired huh?” he started awkwardly, before grabbing one of his bags, “Oh no, let me have that.” Jean started, his hand resting atop of the blond’s. Yuri nodded, snatching his hand back, and smiled faintly. “So—um, where’s the room?” he asked, “Oh, by the way this is a great home, how many rooms are in here?” he added, Yuri smiled at the praise, “I know right? This place was in such good condition and I got it for a cheap price; it’s a 4-bedroom ---” and it hit him midsentence.

A 4- bedroom house. One for him, one for his grandfather, one for his daughter and a guestroom currently inhabited by Milo; One was for his grandfather, one, currently for Jeanne and Yulian, one Milo is currently resting on and that leaves… Yuri looks up to Jean’s oblivious face.

Holy shit.


End file.
